


Straight for the Castle

by Smellslikevanishingideas



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Ever After High, Maleficent (Disney Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikevanishingideas/pseuds/Smellslikevanishingideas
Summary: Do you know why fairytales end with happily ever after? Because what happens after isn't always happy.Essentially a rewrite of Ouat, Ever After High, and Descendants
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Darling Charming/Apple White, Dexter Charming/Raven Queen, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Harry Hook/Mal, Lizzie Hearts & Raven Queen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Home sweet Home

Enchancia was prettier in the springtime. The forests and fields sped by in a blur as the train moved past. “A letter for you my lady.” The maid dropped an envelope with the gold crown on the seal onto her desk. A letter from Dexter. Raven sighed as she inspected her appearance in the mirror. She looked older with her purple highlights gone, her pale skin and purple eyes stood out more. She tugged on the sleeves of her purple coat, a gift from Dexter. She opened the letter crossing her train car to sit on the sofa by the window.   
Raven,  
I hope you are well, and that the train ride didn’t bore you to death. Daring and my mother are fighting again and Darling is off in Wonderland at one of her fencing matches. Mother has sent for her but I doubt she will return any time soon. Maybe that is a good thing. The uprisings are getting worse, hence why I’m writing to you over a letter. I don’t want anything to be tracked. I will try to come to visit you as soon as I can   
I love you,   
Dex

“Trouble in paradise?”   
Raven whipped her head around to see Evie standing in the hallway. She looked good, as usual, wearing a simple light blue dress with pearls lining the top. The tips of her black hair had been recently re-dyed with her blue tips and blue eyeliner lined her eyes. “What are you talking about?” Raven huffed shoving the letter into her suitcase and going to sit in front of her dresser. “Saw the letter, assumed it was from your prince” Evie said slowly moving around the room observing. She stopped in front of Raven’s portrait of her, Maddie, Cerise, and Dexter on their graduation day from Ever After High. “How is he, I assume he busy with the rebellions.” “He said he’s coming to visit soon, Raven replied feeling her shoulders tense up.”After all, he is prince soon to be King”. “And you will be a princess” Evie replied running her fingers over the photo, “Just like mom wanted.” Before Raven could reply, the door swung open as an out of breath Reve burst into the room “My Lady, My lady we are approaching the town of Zesea” The wave of anxiety that Raven had successfully been pushing down swelled back up. They were home.


	2. Family Matters

Flying as a dragon had always been a relief for Lily. Flying over the ocean off the coast of Valyria was even better. Lily rolled over at peace and enjoying the feel of the ocean spray hitting her wings. Until an indignant squawk came from next to her ear. She laughed although it came out as more of a roar given her current state, and landed on the beach. The black raven landed next to her transforming into the familiar face of Diaval. “You almost hit me with your wings.” He grumbled. Lily shifted feeling the familiar if the not unnerving feel of her body shifting back into human form. “It’s not my fault you were so close to me.” “Didn’t I tell you not to fly under my wings when I'm driving?” “Usually your dives are more controlled”, came the grumbled reply. But Lily could tell he wasn’t really mad. “Have you heard from Mal yet?” DIaval asked. Lily sighed, sitting down on the sand and beginning to draw figures into it. “No.” In all honesty, Lily did not quite know what to feel about her younger sister. She had seen pictures of her from Auradon but had never met her in person. “I just don’t want another Faybelle you know?” The only response she got from Diaval was a grunt, not a yes not a no. Lily got the feeling; She had sent a letter to the Auradon castle intended for Queen Mal a few weeks ago, but to no avail. Not that Lily blamed her, it would be jarring to find out that you had an older sister that you never knew about living on an island kingdom that you were technically the princess of. “It’s getting late, we should get back to the cabin,” Diaval said brushing the sand off his pants and holding a hand out for Lily. Lily grabbed it and took one last look at the sunset before turning away towards the trail leading back up to the cabin. 

The cabin they were staying at was an old one that they had found abandoned and fixed upon their spare time. Diaval had decorated using some old string lights to line the hallways giving it a homey feel. Lily left her shoes in the doorway and made her way into the kitchen, lighting the stove and setting the kettle to boil some water. “I’m going to take a shower, holler if you need me.” Lily just nodded staring at the necklace on the counter. It was a gold star pendant tarnished from time but still glimmering, The green stone in the middle shined when she moved it into the setting sunlight. Lily turned it over, running her fingers over the inscription on the back. You are my shining star. Lily felt tears well up in her eyes, tears she had long thought she had run out of. She remembered Faybelle giving her the pendant before she left for Ever After High. Stars in her eyes, so excited to go, “I’m going to miss you, Starla.” Lily wiped her eyes at her eyes with her hand, before shoving the necklace back into the drawer. “Are you alright?” Diaval asked. “I’m fine, when can we go back to the castle?” “I thought you wanted to stay here a bit longer.” Lily turned towards the hallway leading to the bedrooms “No, I think I’ve spent enough time here.” Diaval shook his head pouring his cup of tea and sitting down on the couch to turn on the tv. He clicked through channels until something caught his eye. It was the Auradon news channel airing breaking news. Diaval leaned forward as the announcer was speaking. "Breaking News from the royal family, Queen Mal and King Ben have broken up and the Queen has relinquished the crown."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I might have the third chapter up by Friday if nothing comes up.   
>  As always, any suggestions are always welcome

**Author's Note:**

> First up, I kind of want to explain the timeline of this story since it might get a little confusing, heck I got confused writing it. I want to say that I loosely follow the canon of the movies and shows this is based on, but all in all I make a heck of a lot of changes. Just a warning so no none gets mad at me.   
> Secondly, I will try to update once a week but life gets busy so it might not happen.  
> And lastly, comments and suggestions are always helpful 
> 
> Happy Reading!


End file.
